This invention relates to an ornamental button to be used on a clothing, furniture or the like.
A veriety of ornamental buttons have been known including those formed of shell or hard synthetic resin. One of the prior art ornamental buttons is shown in FIGS. 17 and 18. In the prior art ornamental button shown in these figures, the button is provided with a plurality of vertical through holes 2 through which a thread is passed. In the prior art ornamental button shown in FIG. 19, a depending projection 4 is formed on the undersurface of the button and the projection is provided with a thread hole 5 through which a thread is passed. In the prior art ornamental button shown in FIGS. 20 to 22 inclusive, the button is formed of walnut material and comprises a cap-shaped surface seat plate 7 having a peripheral flange 6, a back seat plate 9 having a low upright peripheral flange 8 adapted to fit within the peripheral flange 6 of the surface seat plate 7, and holes 11, 11 a walnut element 10 covering the surface seat plate 7 and a thread attachment ring 12 firmly fit in the holes 11, 11 against inadvertent detachment from the back seat plate 9.
The prior art ornamental buttons are adapted to be sewn on a clothing, furniture of the like by the utilization of the threads hole 2, the hole 5 in the projection 5 or the thread attachment ring 12.
Of late, the ornamental buttons have become gorgeous and many of the buttons have been formed of precious metals resulting in high cost buttons. Thus, the buttons tend to come off the clothing or the like and are lost or get damaged resulting in great loss. In the cleaning of the clothing on which the ornamental button is sewn, up to date, the thread which sews the button on the clothing has to be cut off to remove the button from the clothing and after the cleaning, the button has to be again sewn on the clothing. The thread cutting and resewing have to be repeated each time cleaning is performed.